


Stop

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in love. And it's not with his fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

This is what happens when you look at him, when he’s near, when he says your name. Burning heat. Weight, heavy yet light, welcome. And an ache sharp like the air that catches under your rib cage when you’re trying to hold in too much pain. Push past it, you tell yourself. Don’t stop. Whatever you do. Don’t. Stop. Moving.

Only his voice, soft and strong at the same time, sliding into your thoughts is the one thing that makes escape impossible. That makes movement still itself.

“Jay, I was thinking…” But his lips are a worthy distraction. Plump, pink, pretty. When he licks them you forget your own name. Forget that you are not supposed to notice just how beautiful, how unbelievably beautiful, they are. And then, because it is always inevitable, your gaze travels up to the mossy green of his and gets lost. Vertigo.

You find yourself wondering during times like these if this is what people with asthma feel like when their lungs contract, all dizzy and wild and breathless with their hearts literally beating out of their chests. You find yourself wondering why the effect your fiancé has on you doesn’t even compare. Most of all you wonder if how you feel will ever stop blind-siding you whenever he innocently rests his hand on your hip, right there, in that spot that no one else ever finds.


End file.
